Adelante adelante
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: una historia contada por Opalescence, la gata de Rarity, con el protagonismo de Winona la cachorra de Applejack


**para entenderlo mejor busquen en YouTube watch?v=UNuhvgMdXvY y espero que les guste, es un homenaje a una bien conocida pony que todos amamos y a un oficio ya por muchos olvidado, pero que no debemos dejar que se extinga**

* * *

Por la oscuridad de un frio día a de invierno y nubarrón que la pequeña perra languidecía sin ninguna entretención, así decidió alejarse de su hogar sin medir las advertencias, que no era seguro ir a jugar sin medir las consecuencias

Caminando rápido por la avenida llego a la zona comercial, negras nube sin piedad dejan caer una lluvia torrencial, como imaginamos así comienza nuestra amiga no es una genio, a pesar de todo mostrara interesa en buscar refugio al menos

El lugar que eligió para descansar fue la carreta de Derpy hooves, una querida pony es este lugar que no sabe dónde trabajar, de pronto un hombre rico se acerca y una misión dará para cumplir

-si llevas esta carga sana uy salva podrás trabajar para mí

Un golpe de suerte para una tipa arruinada cargo velozmente su carreta, la cachorra despertó y para su impresión de la ciudad ya se había alejado, al ver que tenía un perro a bordo Derpy hooves se sintió exclamar

-no puedo llevarte de ningún modo, pues mi trabajo no puedo arriesgar

_Adelante adelante_

_No te detengas más_

_Adelante adelante_

_Tu carga llevaras_

_Trabajando trabajando_

_Un buen pony tú serás_

_Adelante adelante_

_A la meta llegaras_

Bruce era un carretista muy conocido de aquel lugar, que a todas las carretas desbarrancaba por igual, cuando vio pasar a la carreta de Derpy sonrió y dijo con maldad

-esa carreta algo grande debe llevar, yo lo sacare de aquí –con destreza su carreta saco, Derpy dijo

-no escapare jamás –y por eso se asustó cuando vio a Bruce que venía detrás, Derpy piensa perdida y empieza a tiritar – nunca entregare el pedido si de este tipo no me puedo zafar

De las llantas salen chispas cuando comienza a acelerar, pero vaya a donde vaya Bruce estaba siempre atrás, Derpy hooves se desespera nada saca con correr, la pobre Winona con sus patas tapa sus ojos para no ver, con desaliento se pone a pensar lo que era más que probable

-nunca volveré a jugar con mi buena amiga Opal –y usted se puede imaginar por que no estába en el lugar, no trabaje en esa serial, por lo que no pude ayudar

_Y roncando y roncando_

_A salvo en mi hogar_

_Y roncando y roncando_

_Así me divierto más_

_Y durmiendo y durmiendo_

_Yo me encuentro en paz_

_Así Winona sin mi ayuda_

_Puede continuar_

Winona sin pensar a Derpy se acercó, y sin poder calcular sobre el freno se cayó, inesperadamente al para y al medio de la ruta queda, Bruce sabe que se enfrenta a un accidente fatal,

Como era un piloto diestro rápido un giro dio, a la carreta de Derpy no embistió, pero al lago se cayó, que gran zambullida fue todos sus pecados pago, aprovechado su buena suerte cual rayo de ahí arranco, No vieron a bruce mojado gritando con rabieta

-los atrapare sin compasión y me vengare por esta jugarreta

Una hora después Derpy paro, quería comer mientras Winona dormía y no vio que un extraño a la carreta se subía, el malvado se bruce sus mal pasos seguía y el camión de Derpy fue a robar, sin contar con que algo iba a pasar Derpy al verlo aviso a la policía, el sheriff ríe, por lo atrapa hacia un año que lo buscaba en tanto la carreta solo se aleja y Bruce incrédulo vociferaba

_Ya no sigas ya no sigas_

_Carreta fuera de control_

_Ya no sigas ya no sigas_

_Te lo pido por favor_

_Ya no avances ya no avances_

_Winona en peligro esta_

_Aunque esta frente al volante_

_No sabe manejar_

La pobre cachorra aterrada tocaba bit bit bit, todo a su paso arrollaba no sabía conducir, cuando ya sin esperanzas vio al comisario venir, Derpy hooves tomo el volante y la carreta pudo seguir, que alegría al ver que llegan justo frente al edificio, ambos cumplen su promesa valió la pena el sacrificio

Grande fue al sorpresa, se cumplió con la misión, Derpy hoves ya no se queja pues la carga se entregó, pinto su nombre y la marca a un costado de la carreta, derpy hooves llevo a su casa a la cachorra que volvió,

Cuando me conto el desaguisado yo importancia no le di, pero al ver el letrero pintado quede fuera de mí, la gata no se impresiona fácilmente al mirar, pero lo hace y se emociona al ver la marca y su señal, serán héroes por demás y los han de venerar, lo que repartan el correo por todo este lugar

_Adelante adelante_

_No te detengas más_

_Adelante adelante_

_Tu carga llevaras_

_Trabajando trabajando_

_Un buen pony tú serás_

_Adelante adelante_

_A la meta llegaras_

* * *

**la canción es "Odie el camionero" de la serie "Garfield y Sus Amigos" no soy dueño de la canción ni de los personaje que aquí lo interpretan, este relato ha sido escrito únicamente con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro alguno, se aceptan reviewns**


End file.
